Kado untuk Minnie
by Sparkcloudy
Summary: Jika keluargamu bertambah bukan berarti kasih sayang untukmu akan terbagi. Tapi dengan bertambahnya keluargamu, maka bertambah pula orang yang menyayangimu., Wonsung Mpreg. DLDR n RnR. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : **Wonsung, etc.

**Rating : **T ( artinya author Tak Tahu)

**Genre : **Romance, Angst gagal dan yang lainnya.

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis plus author yang mecoba menulis Angst tapi sepertinya Gatot alias Gagal Total. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.

**Summary :** Untuk kali ini author gak bisa bikin Summary, ini adalah cerita bertemakan Family, Wonsung Mpreg.

**A.N :** _Anneyong_, pertama saya ucapkan Chukkae untuk minIRZANTI dan fic ini adalh fic requestannya, maafin saya karena nggak bisa publish pada saat ultah min. Dan maaf juga klo fic ini nggak sesuai ama harapan min. Maunya bikan angst tapi karena saya lagi dalam feel bahagia karena baru lulus ujian skripsi, jadi nggak tahu bisa dapet apa nggak feel angstnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

**Kado untuk Minnie**

* * *

><p>Yesung masuk dalam kamarnya setelah memastikan anak pertamanya sudah tertidur dikamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan suaminya yang juga tertidur pulas ditempat tidur mereka. Sepertinya Siwon sang suami benar-benar lelah dengan semua pekerjaan dan aktivitasnya hari ini.<p>

Yesung memandangi wajah suaminya beberapa saat sambil tersenyum sendiri lalu tanpa dia sadari tangan jahilnya sudah menusuk-nusuk pipi Siwon dan berakhir dengan memegang philtrumnya.

Siwon yang merasakan gangguan itupun akhirnya mengerang pelan, dengan mata yang masih tertutup dia menggenggam tangan Yesung mencoba menyingkirkan tangan jahil itu dari wajahnya

"Chagi, biarkan aku sebentar saja ne, aku benar-benar lelah hari ini," pinta Siwon dengan mata yang masih tertutup

"tapi baby yang menginginkannya," balas Yesung, dia mengusap perut buncitnnya itu pelan.

"Ehmm,,, ya sudahlah," putus Siwon akhirnya dia tak ingin berdebat dengan kelakuan suaminya yang tengah hamil itu, dia melepaskan tangan Yesung yang dia pegang tadi dan membiarkan tangan itu bergerilya semaunya di wajahnya.

"Wonnie," panggil Yesung sekali lagi, dia menggoyangkan tubuh Siwon mencoba membangunkannya.

"Apalagi chagi? " jawab Siwon

"Sebentar saja hanya 5 menit," ucap Yesung masih menggoyangkan tubuh Siwon

"Tak bisakah besok saja, aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin istirahat,"

"Ayolah, aku takut besok aku akan melupakannya, hanya 5 menit dan setelah itu aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi," mohon Yesung.

Dan mau tak maupun akhirnya Siwon mengabulkan permintaan sang suami atau bisa disebut juga sang istri karena ia tak mau dengan penolakannya akan membuat _mood_ Yesung jadi buruk seharian. Siwon memaksa dirinya untuk membuka mata dan duduk ditempat tidur.

"Baik, cepat katakan apa maumu Sungie?" ucap Siwon, ada sedikit raut wajah kesal diwajahnya karena istirahatnya terganggu.

"Senyum,"

"Ehh...,"

"Ayo tersenyum, baby kita ingin melihat kau tersenyum sekarang," jelas Yesung

Dengan menghela nafas Siwon akhirnya menuruti permintaan suaminya itu. Dia tersenyum manis dan menampakkan lesung pipi yang akan membuat yeoja manapun akan meleleh dibuatnya (termasuk author). Dan hal itupun juga berlaku untuk Yesung, melihat senyum suaminya itu dia langsung berteriak gembira dan memeluk suaminya erat. Sedangkan Siwon yang melihat tingkah laku suaminya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau tahu Wonnie salah satu alasan mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu?" ucap Yesung mendongak untuk menatap Siwon "Itu karena aku selalu tak berdaya bila melihat senyum dan lesung pipimu itu," ucap Yesung mencium cepat pipi suaminya dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dan asal kau tahu juga chagi, aku juga tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu salah satu alasannya karena semua tingkah lakumu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum," ucap Siwon membalas pelukan sang suami. Kalau Yesung sudah bertingkah manis seperti ini, Siwon pasti akan melupakan rasa lelah dan semua rasa jengkelnya.

"Baiklah sekarang apa yang kau ingin katakan chagi?" ucap Siwon melepas pelukan Yesung

"Ehm, tadi Chullie umma meneloponku dia menanyakan apakah kita nggak mengadakan pesta untuk ultahnya Minnie," ucap Yesung

"Sungmin ulang tahun," jawab Siwon kaget, dia bener-bener lupa kalau 2 hari lagi Sungmin ulang tahun. Bukannya bermaksud untuk melupakannnya tapi dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang ada dikantornya ditambah dengan kehamilan Yesung yang saat ini telah menginjak 7 bulan benar-benar membuatnya lelah dan terlalu banyak pikiran sampai-sampai dia harus melupakan ulang tahun anaknya sendiri.

"Kau juga lupa ya, " desah Yesung pelan, sama dengan Siwon , Yesungpun juga melupakan ultah Sungmin. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu terfokus dengan kesehatan baby yang ada dalam kandungannya dan persiapan kelahirannya nanti. Tetapi mereka berdua masih beruntung karena Chullie umma mau mengingatkan mereka, setidaknya mereka tidak lupa pada hari H nya kan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Wonnie, bisa tidak kita mempersiapkan pesta ultah Sungmin hanya dalam 1 hari? " tambah Yesung

Siwon hanya mengeleng lemah, "Sepertinya tidak akan sempat membuat pesta besar seperti ultah Sungmin sebelum-sebelumnya hanya dalam 1 hari chagi, lagipula kita juga belum memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan kita berikan untuknya," sesal Siwon

"Aku menyesal Wonnie aku terlalu fokus dengan baby sampai melupakan ultah minnie," ucap Yesung sedih matanya mulai mengeluarkan airmata, Siwon langsung memeluk suaminya itu dan mengelus punggunya pelan

"Sshhh... chagi jangan sedih ne, nggak baik untuk kesehatanmu, itu bukan kesalahanmu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik kok, aku tahu kau nggak bermaksud melupakannya," ucap Siwon menenangkan Yesung

"Lagipula bukankah kita nggak sampai melupakan ultahnya pada harinya, kita masih bisa merencanakan sesuatu untuknya," tambah Siwon lagi.

"Apakah kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa kita persiapkan hanya dalam satu hari?" tanya Siwon.

"ne, bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta kecil dengan mengundang seluruh keluarga, dan aku akan membuat masakan spesial untuk Minnie," Jawab Yesung kembali bersemangat dan melupakan kesedihannya beberapa saat lalu.

"anniyo chagi. Kita ajak minnie dan seluruh keluarga makan diluar aja, aku tak mau kau terlalu capek, nanti kau dan baby jadi sakit apalagi usia kandunganmu sudah menginjak 7 bulan,"

"Bagaimana kalau Minnie tidak suka dengan rencana itu?" tanya Yesung

"Tahun depan kita akan buat rencana pesta yang lebih baik lagi untuk Minnie, lagipula kita berikan saja dia hadiah yang sangat spesial untuknya, jadi dia tak akan kecewa," jawab Siwon

"kau sudah tahu hadiah apa yang spesial untuknya?"

"Belum chagi, karena itu kita pikirkan bersama sekarang,ne"

"Tapi ini sudah malam besok saja, aku dan baby udah ngantuk," ucap Yesung , matanya sudah hampir tertutup.

"Baiklah kita tidur sekarang, aku juga sudah lelah," jawab Siwon, mereka berduapun akhirnya memejamkan mata dengan Yesung berada dipelukan Siwon.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata seorang anak kecil sedang berdiri diluar pintu kamar mereka yang sedikit terbuka. Sungmin yang awalnya ingin tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya, tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraaan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah mendengar semua pembicaraan itu, dia hanya bisa memeluk boneka yang dia bawa dengan erat dan menangis dalam diam sambil menuju kamarnya kembali.

'Semua salahnya...semua salahnya, seandainya dia tak pernah ada,' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Sungmin benar-benar dalam mode <em>badmood<em>. Anak laki-laki yang baru berusia 8 tahun itu hanya bisa menopang dagu dan menghela nafasnya seharian ini. Bahkan para songsaenim yang mengajar dikelasnya pun tidak dia perhatikan.

"Ikan, kenapa Minne seperti itu ya, pasti ada masalah deh, tanyain gih?" Pinta Enhyuk pada Donghae, mereka berdua adalah salah satu teman baik yang dimiliki Sungmin.

"Nggak mau ah, kalo lagi seperti itu Minnie pasti langsung marah kalo ada yang deketin. Biarin aja besok pasti udah balik lagi," tolak Donghae yang dipanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan ikan.

"Kok gitu sih. Bu guru kan pernah bilang kalau ada temen yang lagi kesusahan harus ditolongin, " ucap Eunhyuk

"Kenapa harus Hae yang nanyain, kenapa bukan Hyukie aja?"

"Itu karena Hyukie takut ama marahnya Sungmin jadi Ikan aja deh yang tanyain, Ikan kan orangnya lebih kuat dari Hyukie,"

"Tapi...,"

"Ayolah Hae ntar ikan kesayanganmu kugoreng lho," ancam Eunhyuk

"Baik-baik, tapi jangan apa-apakan ikanku," jawab Donghae akhirnya.

Kedua anak kecil itupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju bangku Sungmin untuk menanyakan masalah yang dia miliki. Tapi baru saja Hae menepuk bahunya, Minnie langsung menoleh dan membalas dengan tatapan –kenapa loe ganggu gue, mau ngrasain gimana klo gue marah- dan membuat nyali kedua temannya jadi menciut. Hyukie menyikut Donghae menyuruh Si Ikan untuk mulai bertanya.

"Errr,, anu Min hanya mau tanya kau kenapa kok seharian ini cemberut aja?" tanya Donghae

"Bukan urusan kalian!" Jawab Sungmin ketus

"Tapi sebagai teman yang baik harus saling tolong menolong, karena itu kami ingin tahu siapa tahu kami bisa membantu," ucap Donghae

"Kalian tak akan bisa membantu!"

"Bukankah besok ultahmu Min, harusnya kamu nggak boleh sedih gitu. Besok pasti Minnie dapet hadiah yang banyak banget, jadi jangan sedih lagi ne," bujuk Eunhyuk

"Sudah Kubilang Jangan ganggu aku !" teriak Sungmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

><p>Yesung kembali melirik keadaan diluar yang saat ini mulai hujan deras, kemudian melihat kembali ke jam dinding. Dia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin sekarang, harusnya Minnienya udah tiba dirumah 10 menit yang lalu, tapi sampai detik ini tidak ada tanda-tanda ia telah tiba dirumah.<p>

"Jangan-jangan hari ini Minnie lupa bawa payung lagi," ucapnya lalu pergi kepintu depan untuk melihat keranjang payung. Dan seperti yang ia duga , Sungmin memang lupa membawa payung karena payung yang biasa ia pakai masih tergeletak ditempatnya.

"Aku harus telepon Siwon untuk menjemputnya," ucap Yesung tapi sebelum dia menelepon Siwon dia berpikir kembali " Tapi Siwon pasti sibuk saat ini, aku tidak boleh terlalu menyusuhkannya, lagipula jarak antara rumah dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," putusnya kemudian mengambil jaket dan payung untuk pergi menjemput Sungmin.

xxxx

Sementara itu Sungmin saat ini berada didepan pintu sekolahnya, sekolah sudah sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah usai dari tadi. Sungmin berdiri sendirian didepan pintu, dia menunggu orangtuanya untuk menjemput. Tetapi ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit dan belum ada seorangpun yang datang menjemputnya, apalagi hujan semakin deras dan dia juga tak membawa jaket sehingga dia hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlalu kedinginan.

'Ctarrrr!' kilatan petir yang diikuti bunyi sambarannya langsung membuat Sungmin ketakutan dan bersembunyi di sudut pintu, dia memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menggigil kedinginan.

"Umma... Appa... Umin takut," lirihnya, dia ingin sekali menangis karena takut tapi dia selalu teringat pesan ayahnya bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis saat ketakutan, dia harus tegar dan menghadapi rasa takutnya.

"Minnie," sebuah suara lembut memanggil Umin, dengan sedikit takut dia mendongak dan menemukan Yesung berdiri disana. Dengan segera Sungmin memeluk ummanya

"Umma umin takut," ucapnya

"Ne, sayang sudah tak apa-apa umma sudah disini," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum "Maafkan umma ya, karena umma sampainya lama, soalnya baby gak bisa diajak jalan cepat," tambah Yesung.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan ummanya dan mendorongnya, membuat Yesung agak terhuyung kebelakang

"Tidak! Minnie gak akan maafin benci Baby...Minnie benci!" teriak Sungmin, membuat Yesung terkejut

"Sungmin," ucap Yesung lirih, dia mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh anak pertamanya itu, tapi Sungmin langsung menepisnya.

Sungmin memandang Yesung, dengan airmata yang sudah beruraian dipipinya.

"Umma dan Appa sudah tak sayang lagi ama Minnie. Sejak umma membawa baby umma tak pernah lagi mau buat PR dengan Minnie, umma tak pernah lagi masakin sarapan buat Minne, dan Umma dan Appa sekarang nggak mau main ama Minnie dan selalu nitipin Minnie ke rumah nenek setiap minggu," protes Sungmin, membuat Yesung terhenyak dengan perkataan anaknya itu.

"Minnie, Umma dan Appa tidak ber-,"

"Bohong! bahkan sekarang Umma dan Appa lupa sama Ultah Minnie kan,"

"Tidak, Umma dan Appa tidak melupakan ultah Sungmin,"

"Jangan bohong Umma, aku mendengar percakapan Umma dan Appa kemarin !" teriak Umin. Dia lalu berlari menembus hujan deras sambil menangis tak mempedulikan rasa takutnya yang tadi.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih, Yesung mencoba berlari. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup saat ini, dia berusaha berlari mengejar anaknya walaupun dia membawa beban yang cukup berat diperutnya, yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah anak pertamanya dan rasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini terhadap anak pertamanya itu.

"Min berhenti! Umma mohon, umma minta maaf Min," teriak Yesung , dia kesulitan untuk mengejar anaknya, karena itu dia mencoba berteriak agar anaknya berhenti, tapi sepertinya hujan deras telah meredam suaranya.

Sungmin terus berlari keluar sekolah, dia menyebrang dijalan raya tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu mobil berkecapatan tinggi yang berasal dari kanannya. Yesung melihat itu dari belakang, Yesung melihat mobil itu dan anaknya yang beberapa detik lagi akan tertabrak.

Pengemudi mobil yang melihat anak kecil tepat berada didepannya berusaha mengerem mobilnya secepat mungkin. Mobil itu berdecit mencoba mengehentikan laju mobilnya,tapi

"Brakkkkk!"

Sungmin terdorong ke pinggir jalan, sebelum mobil itu sempat menabraknya. Mungkin itu adalah kekuatan luar biasa seorang ibu untuk melindungi anaknya, karena pada detik-detik terakhir Yesung bisa mendorong anaknya kepinggir jalan, walaupun harus ia bayar dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan Umma baby," ucapnya lirih sebelum menutup matanya, dia memeluk perutnya dengan erat dan darah terus mengalir keluar dari bawah tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sungmin kecil hanya bisa menatap itu semua dengan mata terbelalak

TBC...

* * *

><p>Maaf ya baru bisa publish setengahnya, karena emang belum selesai. Buat ficnya emang hanya satu hari soalnya kemarin2 lagi sibuk mikirin ujian hehe^^, mian. Tapi kalo minIRZANTI dan para readers lainnya sukan sama ide cerita ini, mungkin 2 hari lagi akan saya publish lanjutannya...<p>

Jadi bagaimana readers? Apakah perlu dilanjutin ato nggak? MOHON REVIEWNYA ya ...

Sekian dulu ya, Mian jika ceritanya jelek dan terimakasih udah nyempetin baca n REVIEW...

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : **Wonsung, Kangteuk,Hanchul, etc.

**Rating : **T ( artinya author Tak Tahu)

**Genre : **Family dan yang lainnya.

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis plus author yang mecoba menulis Angst tapi berakhir gagal (mian). Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.

**Summary :** Jika keluargamu bertambah bukan berarti kasih sayang untukmu akan terbagi. Tapi dengan bertambahnya keluargamu, maka bertambah pula orang yang menyayangimu.

**A.N :** _Anneyong_, akhirnya bisa publish bag 2 , maaf ya nggak tepat janji , soalnya mau publish tadi malem, modem saya disita *lirik2 Kikiyo*. Ya udah pokoknya saya bisa publishkan. Dan maaf untuk chap ini klo panjang dan membosankan. Disini akan banyak percakapan antara Siwon ama Sungmin dan beberapa flashback di_ Italic_, saya harap saya dapat menyampaikan maksud dari cerita ini.

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'  
><strong>

**KADO UNTUK MINNIE BAG 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Siwon berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Saat ditelepon oleh Chullie umma bahwa suaminya mengalami kecelakaan, dia bener-bener kaget dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Untungnya masih ada Kibum , Sang asisten yang bisa meng<em>handel<em> semuanya. Jadi dia tak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan semua pekerjaannya.

Saat ini Yesung berada diruang operasi, dokter masih berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa suami dan anaknya. Saat Siwon tiba disana, orang tuanya Heechul dan Hangeng serta mertuanya Leetuk dan Kangin sudah tiba disana terlebih dahulu. Heechul dan Leetuk duduk bersebelahan dengan raut wajah cemas, begitupula dengan Hangeng dan Kangin, Kangin saat ini sedang menggendong Sungmin yang tengah tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis. Sungmin hanya mengalami sedikit luka kecil dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Umma, Appa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon dengan panik setelah tiba disana

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu," jawab Hangeng, dia menghampiri anaknya yang saat ini terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar karena cemas.

Dia mendudukkan anaknya itu dan memberikan sebotol air untuknya. Siwon langsung meminum air itu dan mulai mengatur nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah Appa , ceritakan !" ucapnya, setelah gemetaran pada tubuhnya bisa ia kendalikan.

"Yesung mengalami kecelakaan karena dia menyelematkan Sungmin. Dia mendorong Sungmin untuk menghindari mobil tapi Yesung tak sempat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya," jawab Hangeng "Sekarang dokter Cho sedang mencoba menyelamatkan suamimu dan anak dalam kandungannya,"

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang operasi dengan seorang perawat. Dia berbicara sebentar dengan perawat itu, baru kemudian mendekati Siwon.

"Siwon-shi, anda sudah datang," ucapnya menjabat tangan Siwon

"Ne Kyuhun-shi," ucapnya pada dokter yang selama ini selalu menangani kehamilan suaminya "Bagaimana keadaan suami saya dok?"

"Karena itulah saya ingin menemui anda sekarang, dan saya meminta anda untuk membuat keputusan," ucap dokter Kyuhyun

"Maksud anda?"

"Yesung-shi kehilangan banyak darah, tadi kami telah mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahnya dan kami berhasil," jawab Dokter Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon bernafas sedikit lega.

"Tapi masalahnya adalah bayi yang dikandung suami anda," mulainya "Anda sendiri tahu bahwa kehamilan pria sangatlah rentan karena organ yang mendukung dalam tubuhnya lemah dibanding dengan wanita. Saat ini bayi yang ada dalam kandungan suami anda masih hidup, tapi kami tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, karena hal itu bisa membahayakan suami anda. Karena itu kami ingin memiliki persetujuan anda segera agar kami bisa mengoperasi dan mengeluarkan bayi dalam rahim suami anda,"

"Apakah itu artinya bayi saya akan mati dok?" ucap Siwon agak pelan, dia tak ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu , dia tak ingin sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Itu semua tergantung suami anda, Siwon-shi," ucap Kyu "Operasi ini akan berjalan sangat lama mungkin akan berlangsung 5 sampai 7 jam. Jika suami anda kuat melakukannya, kemungkinan semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi jika suami anda tidak kuat melakukannya, maka kami terpaksa harus memilih antara suami atau anak anda,"

Tubuh Siwon langsung lemas seketika waktu mendengar perkataan itu, bagaimana mungkin dia harus memilih antara suami dan anaknya. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Tidak bisakah dokter menyelamatkan keduanya?" harap Siwon pada dokter Kyu

"Kami akan selalu memberikan usaha terbaik kepada para pasien kami, tapi kami tak bisa menolak kehendak yang sudah digariskan,"

Siwon menatap anak pertamanya, yang saat ini tertidur dipelukan kakeknya. Siwon menatap keempat orang tuanya yang saat ini cemas dengan keputusan yang akan Siwon ambil. Lalu dia menatap kedalam ruang dimana suami dan calon bayinya terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat pendukung kehidupan, dan terakhir dia menatap dokter Cho Kyuhyun yang menanti jawabannya. Siwon tak bisa mengambil keputusan, dia ingin berlari dan bersembunyi disuatu tempat dimana dia tak harus mengalami semua ini. Tapi bukankah dia seorang pria? Sesulit apapun keputusan itu dia tetap harus mengambilnya.

"Saya mengijinkan operasi itu dok dan apapun yang terjadi selamatkan suami saya," putus Siwon akhirnya. Mungkin Yesung akan marah dengan keputusannya ini, dan mungkin dia akan selalu merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya. Tapi anaknya membutuhkan Yesung, dia membutuhkan Yesung, dan semua keluarganya membutuhkan keberadaan suaminya itu. Dia tak bisa kehilangan keberadaan orang yang dicintainya selama ini.

"Kami mengerti dengan keputusan anda," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk " Anda harus segera menandatangani surat persetujuan dan administrasi lainnya, karena kami harus secepatnya melakukan operasi ini,"

"Baiklah dok," ucap Siwon lemah. Setelah itu dokter Kyu berjalan kembali kedalam ruang operasi.

"Maafkan Appa baby, maafkan Appa...,"lirihnya sambil memandangi ruangan dimana sang suami dan anaknya berada dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Hangeng menepuk pundak Siwon, menyadarkannya bahwa ia harus mulai mengurusi administrasi yang diperlukan agar suaminya itu bisa segera dioperasi.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah melewati tengah malam dan sudah hampir lima jam lampu pertanda operasi sedang berlangsung, menyala. Semua orang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas atas operasi Yesung. Semua orang (termasuk author dan readers) berdoa agar Yesung dan anaknya bisa selamat.<p>

"Appa..." ucap Sungmin ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Appanya yang saat ini terduduk lemas disebelahnya.

"Min, sudah bangun," ucap Siwon "tidurlah lagi ne, ini masih malam,"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Siwon. "Minnie ingin bersama appa," ucapnya

Kangin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin, dan Siwon menerima uluran tangan itu dan mendudukkan Sungmin dipangkuannya.

"Maafin Minnie Appa.. hiks, maafin Minnie, Umma Hiks... umma-" Sungmin mulai menangis dipelukan appanya,.

"Sshhh... minnie sayang tidak boleh menangis lagi ne," ucap Siwon mengelus rambut anaknya agar sang anak berhenti mengais "Seorang laki-laki harus tetap kuat dan tidak boleh menangis,"

"Tapi Umma... Hiks, umma ...,"

"Umma tidak apa-apa sayang, umma baik-baik saja," ucap Siwon "Tapi kita berdoa untuk baby ne, agar umma kuat dan melahirkan baby dengan selamat," tambah Siwon

"Tidak mau," ucap Sungmin dan membuat semua orang kaget "Minnie benci baby, karena baby umma jadi seperti ini, karena baby umma dan appa tidak sayang lagi ama Minnie, karena baby-,"

**'Plakkk!'** sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi chubby Sungmin. Siwon sangat marah mendengar perkataan ankanya, dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya telah mendarat dipipi sang anak, dan membuat pipinya kini memerah.

Melihat kejadian itu Leetuk langsung merebut Sungmin dari pangkuan Siwon dan menggendonganya. Sungmin terisak sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan sakit

"Siwon!" tegur Leetuk "Dia masih anak kecil, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memukulnya," teriak Leetuk

"Maafkan aku umma, aku tak bermaksud-. Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan karena membicarakan adiknya seperti itu," jawab Siwon

"Apakah kau harus memukulnya. Kau adalah seorang ayah Siwon, apakah seperti itu caramu mengajari seorang anak," ucap Leetuk

"Sudahlah chagi," ucap Kangin menenangkan Leetuk "Siwon dalam keadaan kalut sekarang, lebih baik kau dan Chullie menenangkan Sungmin dulu, biar aku dan Hangeng berbicara dengan Siwon,"

Heechul dan Leetuk berjalan pergi untuk menenangkan Sungmin, sedangkan Hangeng, Kangin, dan Siwon duduk kembali. Siwon memegangi kepalanya frustasi, dia benar-benar stress dengan anaknya, istrinya, calon bayinya, belum lagi pekerjaannya. Rasanya beban ini terlalu berat baginya untuk menanggung.

"Sabarlah Siwon, ini adalah cobaanmu sebagai kepala keluarga," ucap Hangeng menenangkan anaknya

"Kau harus bisa mengontrol dirimu," tambah Kangin

"Kenapa semua harus seperti ini Appa?" ucap Siwon frustasi

"Semua hal itu perlu proses Siwon, tidak ada sebuah kebahagian sejati yang lahir dengan instan," Ucap Hangeng bijak

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Appa?"

"Kau sendiri yang tahu seperti apa sifat Sungmin kan, aku yakin kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan," jawab Hangeng

"Dan satu pesanku Siwon, apapun yang akan kau lakukan pikirkan dulu baik buruknya dan jangan bertindak gegabah, menghadapi seorang anak kecil berbeda dengan menghadapi orang dewasa," tambah Kangin

"Ne Appa aku mengerti," ucap Siwon

'Paatts!" lampu tanda operasi tiba-tiba padam, yang berarti operasi telah berakhir.

Beberapa perawat dan asisten dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan, dan terakhir adalah dokter Cho Kyuhyun. Dokter Kyu langsung menghampiri ketiga orang yang saat ini berharap-harap cemas dengan hasil operasinya.

"Anak anda dan Suami anda bisa melewati operasi dengan selamat," ucap dokter Kyu yang membuat mata ketiga orang itu berbinar kembali.

"Maksud anda anak dan suami saya masih hidup," ucap Siwon meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Ne, anak dan suami anda masih hidup dan selamat anak anda adalah serang laki-laki," jelas dokter Kyu sekali lagi "Tapi saat operasi berlangsung , kami terpaksa mengangkat rahim suami anda karena kondisi suami anda yg tidak stabil,"

"Maksud anda suami saya tidak bisa mengandung lagi,"

"Benar, kami menyesal. Tapi hal itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kami usahakan,"

"Lalu apakah anak dan suami saya akan baik-baik saja?," ucap Siwon

"Saat ini anak anda berada diruang inkubator karena kelahirannya premature, kondisinya sangat lemah. Dia akan diberi perawatan intensif dan kami akan melihat perkembangannya selama seminggu ini. Jika dia bisa melewati dengan baik maka dia bisa dikatakan sehat. Tapi jika tidak, maka ada kemungkinan dia akan mengalami cacat mental atau fisik dan kemungkinan paling parah adalah meninggal," jelas dokter Kyu "Sedangkan suami anda baik-baik saja, sekarang sedang berada dalam kondis pemulihan, sebentar lagi dia akan dibawa keruang perawatan,"

"Ne, dok. gomawo," ucap Siwon

"Cheonma, jika ada yang perlu anda tanyakan lagi, anda bisa keruang kerja saya. Saya permisi dulu," jawab dokter Kyu dan akhirnya dia mengundurkan diri dari ketiga orang itu.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Setidaknya saat ini kedua orang yang disayanginya itu telah selamat, dan Siwon berterimaksih untuk itu.

Kangin mengguncang bahu Siwon, "Terkadang untuk memperoleh sebuah kebahagiaan kita harus mengorbankan beberapa hal yang berharga," ucapnya

"Terimaksih Appa," jawab Siwon

"Siwon, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Hangeng

"Aku ingin berterimaksih pada tuhan Appa, aku ingin berterimaksih karena tuhan masih membiarkan kedua orang yang kusayangi masih hidup sampai saat ini," jawabnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekalian kau juga istirahat, dari kemarin sore kau bahkan tidak beranjak dari sini. Pulanglah, bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatlah sebentar,"

"Tapi aku ingin menemani Sungie,"

"Bukankah dokter sudah berkata dia baik-baik saja saat ini, lagipula jika terjadi sesuatu aku pasti akan menghubungimu,"

"Tapi...,"

"Aku akan menemani Yesung , biar Hangeng mencari Chullie dan Leetuk. Kau pulanglah!" perintah Kangin tak bisa dibantah lagi.

"Baiklah. Gomawo Appa," setelah itu Siwon pergi

* * *

><p>'cklek' pintu ruang rawat Yesung dibuka, dan munculah Siwon disana.<p>

"Umma, dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Siwon karena disana hanya ada Heechul dan Sungmin yang meringkuk memeluk lututnya

"Kami menyuruh Hangeng dan Kangin untuk melihat keadaan rumah sebentar, sedangkan Teuki pergi membeli makanan. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah umma, tadi dirumah," jawab Siwon lalu beranjak ketempat Yesung tidur. Wajah Yesung benar-benar damai saat tidur, Siwon tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Rasanya hati Siwon berubah damai jika melihat wajah itu.

"Siwonnie," ucap Heechul

"Ne, Umma?"

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, bisa tidak kau menjaga Sungmin dan Yesung,"

"Ne, aku akan mejaga mereka," setelah itu Heechul pergi dari ruangan.

Siwon melihat lagi wajah Yesung yang sedang tertidur, lalu beranjak ketempat dimana Sungmin berada sekarang. Sungmin sama sekali tak bergerak hanya duduk dan memeluk lututnya, dia tak berani untuk melihat Appanya sekarang.

"Min," mulai Siwon, dia duduk disebalah Sungmin dan mengelus rambut anaknya itu tapi Sungmin tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Min, Appa minta maaf ya," ucap Siwon lagi

"Appa nggak marah ama Minnie," ucap Sungmin akhirnya

"Appa nggak marah, Appa hanya kecewa sama diri Appa sendiri karena nggak ngerti ama Minnie,"

"Beneran Appa nggak marah ama Minnie dan mukul Minnie lagi," ucap Sungmin mendongak menatap Siwon

"Appa sangat mencintai Minnie mana mungkin appa bisa marah ama Minnie, tadi Appa hanya terlalu bingung dan kaget,"

"Mianhe Appa, Minnie harusnya nggak boleh ngomong seperti itu,"

"Ne, Appa tahu Minnie anak yang sangat baik," ucap Siwon mengangkat anaknya dan memeluknya.

"Maafin Minnie ya Appa," ucap Sungmin memeluk balik Appanya

"Ne, Sambil menunggu Umma bangun bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat ini," dengan tersenyum Siwon menyodorkan sebuah album

"Album apa ini Apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Ini album saat Umma mengandung Minnie,"

"Eh, benarkah?" Mata Sungmin mulai berbinar dan Siwon pun menjawab sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mau melihatnya?" tanya Siwon

"Ne Appa," Mereka berduapun mulai membuka halaman –halaman foto yang berisi kenangan itu.

"Bukankah ini dokter Cho Appa, kertas apa yang dibawa Umma itu? Kenapa Umma terlihat pucat, apakah umma sakit?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat foto dimana Yesung tersenyum dengan wajah yang pucat dan memperlihatkan sebuah kertas kearah kamera, dia diapit oleh Dokter Cho Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Kertas itu adalah hasil test kehamilan Ummamu, waktu itu dia sangat senang saat tahu dia bisa hamil dan mengandung Minnie," ucap Siwon sambil membayangkan kejadian saat itu

_Flashback..._

_Waktu itu sudah sekitar 6 bulan pernikahan antara Choi Siwon dan Choi Yesung, seperti biasa setiap pagi Yesung akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Siwon._

"_Pagi Chagi," sapa Siwon mengecup kening suaminya, dia sudah siap untuk pergi kekantornya hanya tinggal mengisi perutnya dulu sebelum berangkat._

"_Kenapa wajahmu pucat, masuk anginmu masih belum sembuh?" ucap Siwon khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat suaminya._

"_Tidak Wonnie, aku sudah minum obat dan istirahat seharian kemarin, hanya sedikit pusing, " Jawab Yesung_

"_Tapi ini sudah 4 hari dan wajahmu pucat chagi, bagaimana kalau bertambah parah, harusnya tadi kau bilang padaku kalau masih pusing, jadi kau tak usah memasak," ucap Siwon khawatir _

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin memasak makanan untukmu, ayo segera makan atau kau akan terlambat,"_

_Siwon mulai memakan masakan yang dibuatkan suaminya itu dan seperti biasa selalu enak. Tapi beberpa saat kemudian dia menghentikan acara makanannya saat melihat Yesung hanya menatap makanan didepannya._

"_Chagi kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon tapi belum sempat Yesung menjawab, dia sudah berlari dari meja makan dan menuju kamar mandi._

_Yesung memutahkan lagi isi perutnya, padahal dia belum makan sama sekali pagi ini sehingga hanya cairan bening yang keluar._

"_Ini sudah parah, kau harus kedokter," ucap Siwon sambil memijit tengkuk suaminya itu. _

"_Tidak apa-apa nanti juga baikan sen-," sebelum Yesung bisa meyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja dia limbung dan pingsan yang membuat Siwon langsung kalangkabut dan tanpa berpikir lagi dia langsung melarikan Yesung kerumah sakit_

_Xxxx_

_Yesung terbangun diranjang rumah sakit, dia melihat sekelilingnya dan tak tahu diamana dia berada dan dia juga tak melihat suaminya, hanya Ummanya Leetuk yang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum._

"_Umma, dimana ini? mana Wonnie?" tanya Yesung pada ummanya Leetuk_

"_Di rumah kau pingsan dan saat ini Siwon sedang berbicara dengan dokter,sebentar lagi dia pasti datang,"_

_Seperti yang dikatakan ummanya, beberapa saat kemudian Siwon datang dengan seorang dokter._

"_Chagi kau sudah bangun kau tidak merasa sakit sekarang?," tanya Siwon saat melihat Yesung sudah membuka matanya._

"_Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, sebenarnya aku sakit apa?" tanya Yesung_

"_Biar dokter Cho saja yang menjelaskannya, " ucap Siwon sambil mempersilahkan dokter Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Anda tidak sakit Yesung-shi, itu hanya gejala kehamilan," ucap dokter Cho_

"_Apa maksud anda dengan gejala kehamilan?" tanya Yesung bingung_

"_Saat ini anda sedang hamil 3 minggu," jawab dokter Kyu_

"_Tapi saya laki-laki dok," ucap Yesung_

"_Apa kau lupa kalau umma adalah sorang laki-laki Sungie," sela Leetuk sambil tersenyum_

"_Benarkah saya hamil?" ucap Yesung masih tak percaya_

"_Tadi suami anda sudah meminta kami untuk mengeceknya kembali dan hasilnya tetap sama anda positif hamil, " ucap Dokter Kyu sambil menyodorkan surat hasil test kehamilan yang langsung diambil oleh Yesung. Yesung berkali-kali membaca hasil itu lalu melihat Siwon dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan._

"_Kau tak menyukainya chagi?" tanya Siwon saat melihat tatapan kosong Yesung._

_Yesung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, dengan agak terhuyung dia pergi untuk memeluk Siwon_

"_Kau gila Choi Siwon, mana mungkin aku tidak suka jika aku hamil. Aku akan jadi umma Wonnie, kita akan punya baby," ucap Yesung mulai menangis bahagia._

"_ne chagi, gomawo," ucap Siwon mencium pipi Yesung_

_Flashback end..._

"Apakah orang yang sedang hamil itu selalu mutah-mutah Appa?" tanya Sungmin saat mendengar cerita Siwon

"Ne, karena itulah Ummamu jarang membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk kita, karena dia tidak akan tahan dengan bau masakannya"

"Jadi bukan karena Umma nggak sayang sama Minnie lagi?"

"Pasti bukan. Umma dan Appa akan selalu sayang sama Minnie,"

Sungmin mulai membuka foto-foto lagi sampai dia tertarik dengan sebuah foto. Difoto itu terlihat Siwon yang sedang memanjat pohon kelapa.

"Bukankah ini Appa, kenapa foto appa manjat pohon ditaruh disini?" ucap Sungmin

"Oh...itu, itu waktu usia kandungan Ummamu 4 bulan, dia nyidam ingin kelapa muda, jadi Appa memanjat untuknya," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum kecut .

"Eh, bagaimana ceritanya Appa?"

_Flashback..._

_Hari itu adalah hari saat pasangan Yewon berkunjung ke rumah Heechul dan Hangeng. Keempatnya sedang berbicara santai sampai Yesung tiba-tiba mendekati Siwon_

"_Wonniee ~~" ucapnya menarik lengan Siwon dengan manja_

"_Ada apa chagi," jawab Siwon _

"_Tadi aku melihat tetangga sebelah punya pohon kelapa, tiba-tiba baby ingin kelapa muda," ucap Yesung_

"_Ne, nanti saat pulang kita beli ,"_

"_Nggak mau, maunya sekarang dari pohon itu," ucapnya _

"_Tapi kan itu milik orang chagi,"_

"_Ijin sama orangnya kan pasti boleh,"_

"_Baik...baik ... Wonnie ntar minta orangnya buat manjatin dan ngambil kelapa muda,"_

"_Nggak mau... maunya Wonnie chagi yang manjat!"_

"_Apa? Tapi itu kan tingggi chagi bagaimana kalau ntar Wonnie jatuh dan masuk rumah sakit?"_

"_Wonnie kan kuat, pasti bisa. Lagian ini permintaan baby kok,"_

"_Tapi tetap saja itu sangat tinggi, dan Wonnie bukan pemanjat pohon kelapa. Dipanjatin orangnya saja ya," rayu Siwon_

"_Nggak mau nanti rasanya jadi nggak enak," ucap Yesung mulai ngambek sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya_

"_Rasanya akan tetep sama ,Wonnie manjat atau orang lain yang manjat,"_

"_Ya udah Wonnie nggak usah manjat dan nggak usah ada kelapa muda biarin ntar baby jadi anak ileran," ucap Yesung marah lalu memunggungi Siwon_

"_Sungie chagi kok gitu sih, Wonnie kan emang nggak bisa manjat setinggi itu,"_

"_Lihat tuh baby, Appa penakut banget Ya," ucap Yesung sambil ngelus perutnya. Sedangkan Siwon kini menatap kedua orang tuanya meminta bantuan. Hangeng hanya bisa menatap minta maaf pada anaknya, karena dia tahu betul bagaimana jika seorang istri ngidam._

"_Udahlah Siwon turuti aja permintaan Yesung, kau mau mood nya jadi buruk seharian," ucap Heechul_

"_Baik...baik... ntar Wonnie manjat pohon kelapa buat Sungie chagi," putus Siwon dengan sedikit berat hati._

"_Wonnie nggak ikhlas," jawab Yesung_

"_Wonnie ikhlas kok, Wonnie rela dan nggak keberatan ,"_

"_Kalau gitu Wonnie senyum dulu," ucap Yesung membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Siwon. Dan Siwon pun tersenyum menuruti permintaan istrinya atau suaminya itu._

"_Gomawo Wonnie," ucap Yesung mengecup pipi suaminya. Dan mereka pun beranjak pergi untuk menuruti ngidam Yesung._

"_Umma nanti jangan lupa bawa kamera untuk mengabadikannya ya," ucap Yesung pada Heechul. _

_Heechul membalas dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum_

_Flashback End..._

"Jadi apa rela memanjat pohon kelapa yang sangat tinggi demi Minnie dan Umma," ucap Sungmin

"Pasti Minnie. Appa kan sayang banget sama Minnie dan Umma," jawab Siwon

"Apakah Minnie menyusahkan banget saat itu Appa?,"

"Minnie atau Umma tak pernah menyusahkan untuk Appa, itu semua wajar untuk orang yang sedang mengandung. Ingat tidak beberapa waktu lalu saat Umma minta dibuatin masakan nasi goreng Beijing ala kakek Hangeng,"

"Ingat, waktu itu kan Minnie jadi nggak bisa buat PR bersama Appa, gara-gara Appa harus ke rumah kakek minta dibuatin nasi goreng,"

"Jadi Minnie mengerti mengapa terkadang Appa atau Umma nggak bisa nemenin Minnie. Bukan karena Umma dan Appa nggak sayang Minnie,"

"Ne, Minnie mengerti Appa," ucap Sungmin mengangguk.

"Appa, apakah foto ini juga karena Umma nyidam yang aneh-aneh," ucap Sungmin sambil menunujuk foto dimana Siwon mengenakan baju wanita dan dirias seperti wanita.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan ngidam, itu kejadian waktu usia kandungan ummamu 8 bulan"ucap Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Flashback..._

_Yesung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia baru terbangun dari pingsannya. Tadi sepulang kerja Siwon menemukan Yesung yang tergeletak pingsan dikamar calon bayinya._

"_Wonnie ada apa?" ucap Yesung tak mengerti melihat ekspresi Siwon saat ini yang menatap tajam padanya._

"_Makanlah, minum obat lalu tidur!" ucap Siwon dingin sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur panas._

"_Wonnie marah sama Sungie," ucap Yesung takut sambil menerima bubur itu._

"_Wonnie tidak marah," jawab Siwon singkat._

"_Wonnie marah, Sikap Wonnie udah nunjukin" _

"_Wonnie nggak marah , Wonnie hanya kecewa sama chagi,"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Sungie terlalu bersemangat untuk mempersiapkan kelahiran baby sampai-sampai nggak mempedulikan kesehatan sendiri. Tadi dokter bilang Sungie pingsan karena Terlalu kelelahan, dan pasti Sungie tadi lupa makan seharian," Jelas Siwon_

"_Maafin Sungie, Sungie memang bukan umma yang baik karena tak bisa memperhatikan kesehatan anak sendiri," ucap Yesung, air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya._

"_Wonnie maafin, asal lain kali Sungie nggak boleh seperti itu lagi," ucap Siwon luluh setelah melihat Yesung hampir menangis._

"_Nggakk, Wonnie nggak boleh maafin Sungie. Sungie emang salah nggak bisa ngejaga diri sendiri sama baby. Sungie salah, Sungie bukan suami yang baik, Sungie...Sungie... Hiks," Tetes air mata Yesung jatuh dan mulai mengalir dipipinya._

"_Sudahlah chagi jangan nangis, Wonnie juga salah kok karena Wonnie terlalu banyak lembur jadi nggak bisa banyak nemenin chagi nyiapin kelahiran baby," ucap Siwon_

"_Benar juga," ucap Yesung tajam memandang Siwon , dia mengelap air mata yang membasahi pipinya._

"_Eh?" ucap Siwon bingung melihat perubahan Yesung yang tiba-tiba._

"_Ini semua salah Wonnie," ucap Yesung menyalahkan Siwon_

"_Kok jadi salah Wonnie?" _

"_Benar kan. Klo Wonnie nggak mementingkan pekerjaan, Sungie nggak akan sampai kelelahan karena mempersiapkan kelahiran baby sendirian. Semua ini salah Wonnie,"_

"_Tapi kan Wonnie kerja sampai lembur juga untuk Sungie dan baby,"_

"_Harusnya Wonnie nggak terlalu banyak ambil lembur. Sungie juga rela berhenti dari pekerjaan Sungie karena Sungie mengandung. Kenapa Wonnie nggak mau berkorban dengan tidak bekerja lembur demi baby," teriak Yesung marah_

"_Baiklah ini salah Wonnie. Wonnie minta maaf ne, sudah nggak usah dipermasalahkan lagi," jawab Siwon "Sekarang Chagi makan dulu,"_

"_Nggak mau! Sungie nggak akan maafin Wonnie. Wonnie udah keterlaluan," ucap Yesung membuang mukanya dari Siwon. Harusnya Siwon sadar lebih awal tentang perubahan drastis mood orang yang sedang mengandung dan berhati-hati dengan setiap ucapannya._

"_Ayolah Sungie maafin Wonnie, Apapun akan Wonnie lakukan deh. Asal Sungie mau maafin Wonnie dan makan," jawab Siwon_

"_Benar mau lakuin apapun?"_

"_Benar, apapun asal Sungie mau segera makan demi baby," jawab Siwon. Dan begitulah pada akhirnya Siwon terperangkap dalam baju wanita plus riasannya._

_Flashback end..._

"Jadi itu kenapa ultah Minnie kali ini juga dilupain?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne, Ummamu klo sudah terlalu bersemangat akan melupakan segalanya bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan appa juga minta maaf ama Minnie, apa terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini sampai lupa ultah Sungmin,"

"Ne, Appa Sungmin maafin," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Anak Appa emang yang terbaik," puji Siwon sambil mengacak rambut anaknya.

"Appa,"

"Ne?"

"Apa Sungmin tetap dicintai seperti dulu sama Umma dan Appa? Minnie kan selalu menyusahakan? Apalagi sekarang ada baby baru," ucap Sungmin sedih

"Apa Minnie tidak mengingat, Umma yang sedang mengandung baby tetap menjemput Sungmin walaupun hujan deras? Umma juga menyelamatkan nyawa Sungmin dari kecelakaan bukan? Dan Appa tetap akan memeluk Sungmin seperti ini walaupun baby ada," ucap Siwon memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"Gomawo Appa. Sekarang Umin tahu ada atau tidak ada baby, Umma dan Appa akan selalu mencintai Minnie,"

"Minnie tahu tidak, kenapa Umma dan Appa ingin memiliki baby baru?" tanya Siwon dan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Itu karena Umma dan Appa ingin Minnie mempunyai teman bermain dirumah dan kami ingin menambah orang yang menyayangi Minnie?"

"Menambah orang yang menyayangi Minnie?"

"Ne, nanti ketika baby sudah besar pasti dia juga akan menyayangi Minnie seperti Umma dan Appa menyayangi Minnie,"

"Benarkah baby akan menyayangi Minnie?"

"Ne, asalkan Minnie menyayanginya, dia juga akan membalas rasa sayang Minnie,"

"Minnie akan selalu menyayangi baby," ucap Sungmin

"Sudah selesai pembicaraan kalian?" Sela Leetuk yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah berada diruangan itu dan mendengarkan setengah percakapan ayah dan anak itu.

"Ne, Umma. Maafkan kami karena tak tahu Umma sudah kembali," jawab Siwon

"Tidak apa-apa. Apakah kalian berdua tidak ingin melihat baby?" tanya Leetuk

"Mau Nek. Appa ayo kita lihat baby," Ajak Sungmin bersemangat

"Baiklah,kita akan melihat baby," ucap Siwon mengangkat dan menggendong anaknya.

"Tolong jaga Yesung sebentar Umma," pinta Siwon dan Leetuk membalas dengan anggukan.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itupun pergi untuk melihat baby yang baru dilahirkan. Mereka hanya bisa melihatnya dari luar terpisahkan oleh sebuah kaca besar. Karena saat ini baby berada dalam inkubator. Dia terlihat sangat kecil dan rentan dan wajahnya juga pucat tak ada rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Appa, baby sangat kecil dan terlihat lemah tapi dia juga terlihat manis sepertiku," ucap Sungmin, Kedua tangannya menempel pada kaca.

"Ne, dia sangat lemah karena lahir sebelum saatnya. Tapi Minnie mau berdoa untuk kesehatan baby kan?"

"Minnie akan berdoa agar baby tetap sehat. Minnie juga akan selalu melindungi baby seperti umma melindungi Minnie," janji Sungmin

"Anak Appa sudah jadi jagoan sekarang. Appa sangat bangga dengan Sungmin. Tak salah jika Appa memberikan Sungmin kado terhebat," ucap Siwon mengacak rambut anaknya

"Kado untuk Sungmin?"

"Benar, bukankah hari ini Sungmin ulang tahun, apakah Sungmin lupa?" Jawab Siwon. Dia menyodorkan sebuah foto. Foto itu adalah foto seekor anak anjing berbulu hitam dan lucu.

"Appa membelikan anak anjing untuk Sungmin?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya

"Benar. Karena appa yakin Minnie sudah bisa menjaga sesuatu yang berharga, appa membelikan anak anjing untuk Minnie,"

"gomawo appa," ucap Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi appanya. " Nanti saat baby udah besar Minnie akan mengajak baby bermain bersama anjing,"

"Appa berharap Minnie akan selalu menjadi kakak yang terhebat. Chukkae Min," ucap Siwon dan mencium balik anaknya.

* * *

><p>Saat Siwon kembali ke kamar rawat Yesung, semua keluarga sudah berkumpul disana dan mengelilingi Yesung. Yesung telah sadar beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ini dia menatap Siwon dan anaknya sambil tersenyum lemah<p>

Melihat Ummanya yang telah sadar, Sungmin langsung melepasakan diri dari gendongan Siwon dan berlari kedekat Yesung.

"Umma baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin

"Umma baik-baik saja sayang. Kau darimana saja hmm?"

"Sungmin dan appa habis melihat baby. Dia sangat manis umma, manisnya seperti Minnie. Tapi dia juga terlihat sangat lemah, kata Appa itu karena baby lahir premature. Mian umma itu kesalahan Minnie?" ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk

"Tak ada yang salah Sungmin, kelahiran adikmu sudah kehendak tuhan," ucap Yesung membelai rambut anaknya "Hari ini Minnie ulang tahun kan ? Chukkae Sungmin semoga kau menjadi anak yang selalu membanggakan kami," tambah Yesung lalu mengecup dahi anaknya.

"Terimaksih umma," ucap Sungmin membalas ciuman ummanya " Umma tahu tidak,Sungmin tadi diberi kado oleh Appa seekor anak anjing yang sangat lucu, nanti Minnie akan mengajaknya bermain bersama baby," cerita Sungmin dengan semangat.

"Kado yang sangat hebat," puji Yesung "Tapi maafkan umma ya, Umma nggak bisa memberikan kado untuk Minnie," sesal Yesung

"Siapa bilang? Umma sudah memberikan kado terindah dan tak akan pernah Sungmin lupakan untuk selamanya," jawab Sungmin "Umma telah memberikan Wookie di hari ulang tahun Sungmin,"

"Wookie?" tanya Yesung bingung

"Choi Ryeowook, itu nama anak kita chagi. Dia lahir jam 1 pagi, hari dimana sungmin ulang tahun," jawab Siwon

"Ne, Appa dan aku telah memberi nama baby, Ryeowook. Dan Minnie memanggilnya Wookie," ucap Sungmin bersemangat

"Nama yang sangat indah dan manis," jawab Yesung, dia melihat Siwon dengan tatapan penuh rasa terimaksih. Yesung mengulurkan tangannya yang digapai oleh Siwon.

"Terimakasih Choi Siwon, tanpamu aku tak akan bisa melewati semua ini," ucap Yesung

"Terimakasih juga untukmu Choi Yesung, tanpamu aku tak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga ini," jawab Siwon mengecup dahi suaminya pelan dan semua orang dalam ruangan itupun tersenyum dengan bahagia.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Ok, maafkan author jika semua ini terlalu panjang membosankan dan tidak menarik untuk para readers. Dan maafkan author juga untuk minIRZANTI karena fic ini mengecewakan dan author juga telah gagal bikin angstnya *bow*<p>

Beribu ucapan terimakasih untuk semua orang yang telah mereview chap kmarin

**zakurafrezee****; SuperCloud Nov; kimlala27; Cloud'yeppa; Tinnicloud; Kyusung shiper; ma'on clouds; Little cloud;**** ifa****; ****minIRZANTI****; yeyepapo; Niji; TsElf; Rainy; ****Fairy104****; zen hikari; wonnie; Kang Hyu Ni**

tanpa kalian para reviewers mungkin author ini telah kehilangan semangatnya dalam menulis dan tak akan bisa menyelesaikannya.

Dan terakhir author minta **REVIEW **nya ya . Kritik, saran, apapun boleh. Klo bisa sih ide , biar author cekak ide ini punya ide untuk fic berikutnya

m(_`_)m

Mian n Gomawo

.

.

.


End file.
